1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packet data networks. More particularly, the invention concerns the determination of network node geographic location information by an inquiring network device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional circuit switched network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), identification systems are in place that provide caller geographic location information to called parties. This service has a variety of uses. For example, when a caller dials the “911” emergency response number, automatic provision of the caller's geographic location allows the emergency response center to provide lifeline service in the event that the caller is unable to speak or becomes incapacitated prior to verbally describing their location. It also improves emergency vehicle navigation and response time.
With packet data networks now being used for voice telephony applications, it would be desirable to implement a caller location feature that advises a called party of a calling party's geographic location in the network. In addition to voice telephony applications, geographic location information could be used to advantage by network authentication servers to verify the identity of transacting parties. Network management servers could also use geographic location information to develop network topology maps that provide a visual representation of network resources. At present there is no known system for acquiring geographic location information relative to communicating nodes in a packet data network.